The Unique Gundam
by KungSwingFu
Summary: Dr. Kyomi has created his latest creation. His greatest creation. He has created a very unique gundam. This gundam is full up humours things. Neo-Ireland Has to put this gundam to the test.
1. The Greatest Creation

(Dr. Kyomi is a made up character that works for Neo-Ireland)  
  
(Rashlin is also a made up character that is a fighter who represents Neo- Ireland)  
  
(You also might think they sometimes talk funny. Remember, there from Neo- Ireland)  
  
Dr. Kyomi: I've done it!  
  
Rashlin: What? What have you done?  
  
Dr. Kyomi: I've done it! I've created me great creation!  
  
Rashlin: And what would that be?  
  
(Dr. Kyomi turns on the lights)  
  
Dr. Kyomi: I have created the perfect gundam.  
  
Rashlin: It doesn't look that good to me. Let me see the data.  
  
(Dr. Kyomi starts running towards that gundam and starts hugging it)  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Oh I love you baby.  
  
Rashlin: What! I thought because of this is your best work, that it would have incredible strength, too. It's just as strong as an ordinary gundam.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: So what. Just because it doesn't have that much strength, that doesn't mean that it isn't a great gundam. Isn't that right precious. (he says kissing the gundam)  
  
Rashlin: Look, it hardly carries any ammo.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: So. But look, it can go up very high altitudes.  
  
Rashlin: I don't care about altitude! I hardly take flight anyway. What's this, not even a sword.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Look more carefully Rashlin. Three knives come out of each hand though. And look, it can even shoot out the knives. After they are shot, and new ones come out.  
  
Rashlin: Okay. So it has one good weapon.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Also, when she.  
  
Rashlin: She! You made a female gundam! But I'm a male!  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Are you so sure about that?  
  
Rashlin: What! What do you mean am I sure! Of course I'm sure!  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Have you checked lately?  
  
Rashlin: What!  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm just kidding. You don't have to get so angry.  
  
Rashlin: But it says on the Gundam Fight Rules that a male pilot cannot pilot a female gundam.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Check it again young lad. It says that if you're a male pilot and it says that you're piloting a male gundam on your records, and then you can't. But it doesn't say that you have to pilot a male gundam.  
  
Rashlin: Yes it does!  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Not anymore.  
  
Rashlin: What do you mean "not anymore".  
  
Dr. Kyomi: I've deleted them off your files.  
  
Rashlin: What! Well then, I guess I'll just have to put them back on meself.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: It can't be done. I've made sure so that you wouldn't be able to change your records.  
  
Rashlin: You're always one step ahead of me aren't you Dr. Kyomi.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: So, do you want to know what this baby can do.  
  
Rashlin: I've already read all the data. I know it all.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Not all. There's one very unique thing that this gundam has.  
  
Rashlin: What is it?  
  
Dr. Kyomi: This gundam has almost all the human qualities.  
  
Rashlin: So is that why or adore it so much?  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Yes. This gundam can even think. It even has a mind of it's own. Although, that can lead to a very dangerous gundam.  
  
Rashlin: What do you mean?  
  
Dr. Kyomi: I mean that this gundam can choose the side of good and evil. It also has feelings. It can react to many things, too. For instance: If the gundam feels fear, it can be afraid.  
  
Rashlin: So are you telling me, that in a gundam fight, she can be afraid of the enemy's attack and run away?  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Yes. But most likely that won't happen. You see I've designed this gundam so that the pilot has most of the control.  
  
Rashlin: What much percentage does the pilot have control over the gundam?  
  
Dr. Kyomi: The pilot has 72% control over the gundam. The gundam can also talk. Sometimes it might disagree to your arrangements, or suggest something else. So, I put in the best strategies into her memory. Also, in order to test her abilities, I've arranged a gundam fight.  
  
Rashlin: Against who?  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Against Neo-Turkey. I didn't want to pick a too hard of an opponent.  
  
Rashlin: What about me other gundam?  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Don't worry about that one, just fight with this one.  
  
Rashlin: Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you what her name was.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: I named her Human Gundam. Wait. BATHROOM!!!  
  
(It is the day of the gundam fight)  
  
Rashlin: All right. Gundam Fight, ready, go! Human Gundam, shoot all of your ammo at him.  
  
Human Gundam: I suggest that we don't. We should save them for emergencies. If you wish, I may shoot a little.  
  
Rashlin: Fine. Fire! Good job Human Gundam. Now take out your blades! You may shoot or punch at will.  
  
Human Gundam: I don't want to.  
  
Rashlin: What do you mean? This isn't the time for this. We're in a gundam fight right now.  
  
Human Gundam: I don't care. It'll get me all sweaty and rusty.  
  
Rashlin: Who cares?! Fine then, I'll do all the work. Yah! Oh no. This is Neo-Turkey's gundam's best attack. No gundam has won when attack by this. What do we do Human Gundam?  
  
Human Gundam: Ahhh! (Pth!)  
  
(Human Gundam has farted and Neo-Turkey's gundam loses concentration and misses his target because of the fart.)  
  
Rashlin: What was that!  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Remember, the Human Gundam can react with things. And because she felt fear and stress suddenly, se has farted. Remember Rashlin, she has many human qualities.  
  
Rashlin: She farted?! Wait, now's our chance. Shoot you blades Human Gundam, shoot your blades!  
  
Human Gundam: Hi-yah!  
  
Rashlin: We won! The Human Gundam isn't so bad after all.  
  
Human Gundam: I felt kinda sorry, that Neo-Turkey's gundam was kinda cute.  
  
Rashlin: What! 


	2. The Next Test

Dr. Kyomi: We're not quite done testing our new Human Gundam.  
  
Rashlin: All right. I'm cool with that. The Human Gundam is so bad, like I said earlier.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: So are you so sure that you're okay with the Human Gundam?  
  
Rashlin: Yeah, of course.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: You sure?  
  
Rashlin: Yeah. Although I don't like some of the Human Gundam's actions and reactions. For instance, she doesn't have that many weapons. I think I would like to put more on them. And when she farted, whoa that was something I would never expect. I mean what fuel did you give her. Whoa- whee that smelled terrible. You know I'm glad that Neo-Turkey gave me that one move that no fighter has withstood, because it was a fire attack and that fire got some of the smell away.  
  
(Then came in the president of Ireland. His name was Tuitki, but everyone called him Scott.)  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Ah, welcome Scott.  
  
Scott: Thank you Dr. Kyomi. So I've heard that you have made your greatest gundam. What is she called?  
  
Dr Kyomi and Rashlin: Human Gundam.  
  
Scott: Human Gundam say. Well I also heard that you went in a Gundam Fight to test out the Human Gundam. Isn't that right Rashlin?  
  
Rashlin: Yes sir. We had won, too.  
  
Scott: That's great. Congratulations Rashlin. So do you like your new gundam so far?  
  
Rashlin: Yes. Very much sir. Thank you for your donations in order for Dr. Kyomi to create this wonderful gundam.  
  
Scott: It was nothing. I wanted to get a new gundam anyway. I was getting tired of the old rag anyway. (Which he meant by Rashlin's old gundam.)  
  
Rashlin: Yes I was, too. (He lied because he actually loved that old rag that Scott called.)  
  
Scott: Well I better be going now. I have an appointment with our next opponent.  
  
Rashlin: Next opponent? What did he mean by that?  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Remember that I said that we weren't done testing the Human Gundam.  
  
Rashlin: Yeah.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Well, what I meant by that was that we were going to have a few more matches to test it out. Of course after we make a few upgrades.  
  
Rashlin: Upgrades? So we are going to do that stuff that I wanted to do.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Of course! I wouldn't let you down Rashlin.  
  
Rashlin: Well you have lots of time.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: What are you talking about!  
  
Rashlin: I said that you have let me down a lot before. Like when I asked you to clean my old gundam when I still used it, you didn't. So when I had a public match, I looked like a fool because it was rusty.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: So.  
  
Rashlin: And when I asked you make an upgrade on my old gundam's speed, you downgraded it. And then on my next match, it was really slow. My opponent easily always caught up with me. Then I lost. All because of you. And also when.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Okay okay I get the point.  
  
Rashlin: So this time I'm going to be with you when you make the upgrades so I know that you didn't make a mistake on my new gundam.  
  
Dr. Kyomi: All right then. Fine. I don't care.  
  
(They had made upgrades on The Human Gundam and it was the day of their match. Neo-Ireland was going to fight Neo-Colombia.)  
  
Neo-Colombia and Human Gundam: Gundam fight, ready, go!  
  
Human Gundam: BRRR.  
  
Neo-Colombia: What was that?  
  
Rashlin: What in the world. Human Gundam, what did you do?  
  
Human Gundam: I burped.  
  
Rashlin: Burped!  
  
Human Gundam: Yeah. I guess Dr. Kyomi gave me a bit too much fuel.  
  
Rashlin: Dr. Kyomi!  
  
Dr. Kyomi: Forget that. Now's your chance!  
  
Rashlin: Right. Human Gundam, fire at will.  
  
(Gunshot we heard everywhere.)  
  
Human Gundam: Ah!  
  
(Neo-Colombia's gundam charges and gives out two punches at Human Gundam)  
  
Rashlin: Fire your new missiles.  
  
(Neo-Colombia's gundam was badly injured.)  
  
Rashlin: All right, nice going. Now Human Gundam, bring out your blades and punch, punch, and punch!  
  
(Then Human Gundam had won and Neo-Colombia's gundam has fallen)  
  
Rashlin: Yeah!  
  
Human Gundam: (looks down at Neo-Colombia's gundam) So many cute gundams these days. Hum-hmm. I could really get a taste of him. You know he wanted me Rashlin. Don't you?  
  
Rashlin: What? Man, what with you! 


End file.
